zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy
The Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy is a Legend of Zelda fangame created by Somarinoa under the Lunatic Entertainment company name. It follows the typical style of earlier games in the series and on handheld devices of the top-down 2D action adventure game as opposed to the more recent 3D games. Dark Legacy is considerably larger than other Zelda games, covering multiple kingdoms and provinces, revisiting many locations of earlier games as well as the new kingdom, Amalgia, the Together Kingdom. Unlike official games in the series, Dark Legacy follows a Dark Link serving as the game's protagonist, created by Ganon as a surrogate guardian of a false piece of the Triforce known as the Dark Quadforce. Due to early events to transpire in the game, this Dark Link is left as an amnesiac, believed by locals as the hero himself and thereby attempting to fulfill this role, initially unknowing that this premise is incorrect. Partially due to the massive size of the game, nearly all enemies from former Zelda media is featured, in all of their different incarnations, including enemies as they appear and act in the cartoon. The game features a bestiary that partitions enemies by their evolutionary type (Bird, Mammal, Mollusk, Worm, Arthropod, Inorganic, Undead, et cetera) and enemies are described within the bestiary in semi-scientific style. Uniquely, Ganon's appearance at the end of the game will differ depending on how much power his forces have been drained of (Redeemed ending focus) or how much he has been empowered (Forsaken ending focus). The more power he has at the end of the game, the more demonic his pig form will be; this will also affect the difficulty of the final boss—a fully weakened Ganon will be the easiest while a fully powered Ganon will be the hardest for the Redeemed ending; a fully powered Ganon will be the easiest while a fully weakened Ganon will be the hardest for the Forsaken ending. Kingdoms, Countries & Realms Arcadia Arcadia lies beyond the Death Range, separated from Hyrule by Calatia. Their side of the Death Range is incredibly rich in minerals and ores, including platinum and rupee crystals, leaving the country and its citizens very, very prosperous. Despite this, attacks by Ganon's forces have not been nearly as numerous as those seen in Hyrule, specifically because Ganondorf has always been far more obsessed with destroying Link than he has ever been with hording rupees. Even so, Blin species are not an uncommon sight and are well-known for causing mischief in the area. The people of Arcadia are primarily Hylian, and the people here are controlled by a hierarchy class based on race, with an air of arrogance about them even amongst most of the lower-class species. They are greedy, especially the royal family, and the city is sprawling and pristine, rivaling Hyrule itself for its beauty. Royalty and would-be heroes abound, and a love of adventure is quite popular in this area. The current leader, King Janus, keeps the dark secret of the Arcadian Undercity a secret from everyone—that toxic runoff from the many magical ore and crystal refineries are dumped there, leading to a mutation amongst the lower-class populace that has led to a new species known as the Unlians to arise. In terms of class level, the races are considered in the following order: Hylian (upper-class citizens, very rich), Human (upper middle-class, still richer than most Hyrulian citizens), Deku (middle-class, must make their own living on the streets as merchants), Sea Zora (known here as Port Zoras—lower middle-class to middle-class, must make their own livings as musicians or port-based merchants), Gorons (low-class, impoverished always work manual labor but especially in construction and mining), and Unlians (untouchables and not even mentioned, enslaved for mine work for rest of life). The Port Zora long ago eradicated the local River Zoras, and because of this the royal family and the national guard are unaccustomed to dealing with attacks from creatures such as these. Calatia Calatia is a small country nestled within the Death Range and occupying the area west of Death Mountain itself. Although merely a speck in comparison to its surrounding neighbor, Hyrule, Calatia controls many of the important mountain passages and is therefore often politically important while at the same time being a focal point for attacks from Ganon's forces, generally being easily subjugated due to its population size. The country primarily consists of small hilly villages nestled between the forested valleys, with many of their roads leading to long, treacherous rope bridges spanning these large gaps. The country is also home to Suspended Prison, a magical penitentiary used to house various enemies of the state and higher-ranking captured members of Ganon's Forces. This prison is placed in the very middle of the second largest valley in the country (the largest being filled by the land's capital city) and suspended in place by large chains. It is currently ruled over by Queen Seline V and its populace is primarily Hylian, though Gorons are relatively common as well, given the mountainous environment. Gamelon Gamelon is an island nation located not too far off the coast of the Hyrulian landmass, formerly ruled over by the Onkled duchy as a sovereign nation that allied itself with Hyrule itself, as the rulers of each kingdom was related to the other. However during King Harkinian's rule, Gamelon sided with Ganon's Forces and has since come under Hyrulian rule. It is still ruled by the Onkled family out of Dodomai Palace though they are now closely watched by those of the Hyrule family. It is a primarily-forested island with its largest town, Sakado, residing along the coastline itself. The duchy is home to the Shrine of Gamelon, where the mystical relic, the Wand of Gamelon, resides. It is currently ruled over by Duchess Onkled and its populace is primarily Hylian, though Fairies are also seemingly more common here and more likely to mix culturally with other races. Ocean Zora can also be found residing just offshore, though they do not usually associate with those on the land and generally prefer to keep to themselves. Deku sightings are becoming more and more common while Gorons are extremely rare. Holodrum Holodrum is a large, elusive nation far separated from the lands of Hyrule, though not beyond proper means of travel, which lies to the west of Labrynna. This being said, its elusiveness makes it unknown to the majority of non-bordering outside countries, including most of the Hyrulian populace. It is here that the Oracle of Seasons, the reincarnation of Din resides, and is also home to the Temple of Seasons. The lands of Holodrum are both extremely cavernous as well as volcanically active, and this area is home to the endemic Subrosians. The realm is known to house a large population of Moblins, known as Great Moblin's Realm. Its most common civilian races are Humans, with Hylians an uncommon sight, both co-existing together in either Horon Village or the Sunken City. Gorons and Zora are also to be found here in their respective environments (Goron Mountain). Surprisingly for their species, Deku exist out here but primarily live in caves. Subrosians, a species unique to the location, can also be found here when willing to adventure forth beyond their own nation' borders. Hyrule Hyrule is easily the largest nation in the world, centered around and mostly encircling the foothills of the Death Range. Originally founded by Skyloftians Zelda, the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia; Link, the hero of the Surface; and Groose, a former rival of Link, it has expanded over the millennia into a great expanse, overtaking the indigenous lands of several other sapient races. It is here that the Triforce of Wisdom is secreted away; to protect this extremely important device from falling into the hands of villainous knaves, the kingdom devised a nomadic lifestyle. Every so often, the royal family and its populace would pick up and move to a preset location. Here they will settle in another prepared but formerly abandoned copy of Hyrule Castle, where they will continue their operations for roughly the next century. Where they will move to is a random choice, and only the Hyrule Royal Family know all of these locations. When a settlement is not in use, the royal family use magic to hide its existence from the world at large. Although enormous, it can be said that the kingdom lies southwest of the nation of Labrynna, south of Holodrum, west of Arcadia, northwest of Gamelon, and below the Cloud Tops. It also mostly surrounds Calatia. All near Hylian species and races, with the exception of the Skyloftians themselves, have evolved from the Hyrulian populace in some manner or another. A large number of races also can be found here, it being essentially the world capitol of the entire planet. Zoras of various genuses swim the bodies of water, while Gorons inhabit the mountains of the Death Range. The woody Deku make their homes within the nearby forests, as do the Kokiri. Every 100 years, Minish will also travel amongst the populace. Main Characters Ganondorf thumb|left|Ganondorf Dragmire thumb|One of the Ganon forms Ganondorf may take at the end of the game, depending upon circumstances. Ganondorf Dragmire is the King of Evil, the possessor of the Triforce of Power, and the creator and pseudo-father to Dark Link. This game hints that Ganondorf was initially created when the spirit of Demise infected Groose, although he has since reincarnated a number of times; however his hate for Link remains strong. He has astonishing magical and physical strength, especially when transformed into his alternate forms of Ganon. He can also be resurrected by way of slaying his murderer and performing a blood ritual; however if this fails he will also reincarnate as normal, usually through the Gerudo people. He is related by way of Demise infection to Vaati. In Dark Legacy, his power can be increased or decreased due directly to the machinations of Dark Link and the choices he makes. As his power increases, his pig form becomes more and more demonic in nature. Species Gallery Boe (Black).png|Boe (Black) Boe (White).png|Boe (White) Boomerang Demon.gif|Boomerang Demon Blue Darkblin Walk Left.gif|Darkblin (Blue) Blue Darknut.gif|Darknut (Blue) Deku Gohma Larva.gif|Deku Gohma (Larva) Moosh 1.gif|Flying Bear Goron 1 DL.gif|Goron Iron Mask LoZ.gif|Iron Mask Red Keesorok Flying.gif|Keesorok (Red) Peahat OoT.gif|Peahat (Bladed) River Zora 1 (Submerged).gif|River Zora (Black) Sea Zora OoA.gif|Sea Zora Sea Zora TP.png|Spring Zora (Armed) River Zora 7 (Submerged).gif|Swamp Zora (Blue) Category:Games Category:Dark Link Category:Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy Unsprited Enemy List A multirowed list of enemies that have yet to be properly sprited/colored in Dark Legacy style. Some of these have in fact been sprited but the images have yet to be uploaded to the wiki. Enemies are listed by evolutionary origins, or in lieu of this, either a miscellaneous, unknown or undead section. Considering that nearly every enemy from the series will be appearing in the game, this list is nowhere near complete at this time. Amorphs Birds Mollusks Worms Unsprited Animal List A multirowed list of non-enemy species that have yet to be properly sprited/colored in Dark Legacy style. Species are listed by evolutionary origins, or in lieu of this, either a miscellaneous, unknown or undead section. Considering that nearly every species from the series will be appearing in the game, this list is nowhere near complete at this time. Fish Category:Games Category:Dark Link Category:Legend of Zelda: Dark Legacy